


Some Good Ol' Married Fluff

by indescribableatrocities



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Married Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indescribableatrocities/pseuds/indescribableatrocities
Summary: Akko comes home from a day of work to find Diana playing the piano.Just a snapshot of their married life with lighthearted fluff.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Some Good Ol' Married Fluff

"Diana, I'm home!" Akko shouted into the house. She shuffled out of her shoes and put her keys up onto the rack, stumbling as she tried to do both actions at once. The sounds of melodic piano that drifted through the hallway brought a smile to her face, and the smile never left as she tip-toed through their living room and into the piano room, only grew wider at her wife's gentle playing. Akko bit her lip as she leaned against the door frame, basking in the view, and subconsciously playing with the ring on her finger. Diana's voice was quiet, almost too quiet to hear over the chords, but Akko still recognized the song and mouthed along with the words.

“I hope you don't mind,  
I hope you don't mind,  
that I put down in words  
how wonderful life is  
while you're in the world.”

Akko sighed as Diana finished the chorus. She will never get tired of her wife's voice. She walked up behind Diana and gently wrapped her arms around her waist, startling the poor woman underneath her. Akko didn't mind, though; she just nuzzled her face into Diana's neck despite the blonde's protests. The girl beneath her huffed and lifted her fingers off of the keys before turning her head into Akko's. 

"Akko! You scared me." Diana's voice was sharp, but it held no edge as she settled back down. 

Akko's voice was muffled as her face was still buried in Diana's hair. "Why'd you stop? I liked that song," Akko teased. She tightened her grip around Diana's waist, and felt the other girl sigh. 

"You’re incorrigible.”

“Can you continue? Please?” Akko whined.

“Fine. But I'm not singing anymore." Diana's statement was met with a prolongated 'Diaaaaaanaaaaa' as she resumed the song. Stubbornly sticking to her claim, the third verse started and was met with no singing. Akko sighed, bopped her head against Diana's, and stood up, beginning to sing the rest of the song – at least, she tried to. Diana immediately stopped and turned to glare at her wife. 

"Do you have to sing like that?" She said, exasperated.

"What? Do you not enjoy my beautiful voice?" Akko wiggled her eyebrows at Diana, in contrast to the pout currently displayed. Diana simply glared until Akko snorted and ruined her straight face, causing Diana to break into a smile. She stood up and stretched out her arms, and with a small 'come here', Akko gladly fell into her arms. They stayed there for a couple of minutes, until Akko managed to stop giggling to herself.

"That never gets old," Akko whispered. Diana shook her head lightly.

"I'm glad that you crack yourself up."

Diana could feel Akko grinning, even though she wasn't even looking at her. "If I didn't, who would?" 

Akko pulled back from the hug and planted a kiss on Diana's lips. Diana sighed into the kiss, feeling the day's worries slip away every second she spent on her wife's lips. She raked her fingers through Akko's hair, pulling her closer, and opened her mouth to take Akko's tongue with hers, intertwining them. After a few seconds, she slipped down and bit gently on Akko's lip, causing the other girl to moan slightly. All too soon, Diana felt the fingers in her own hair pulling her head back, despite her protesting. She opened up her eyes to lock them with Akko's half-lidded crimson ones.

"Hey," Diana whispered.

"Hey yourself," Akko responded, still taking large breaths. "How was your day?"

Diana smiled and kissed Akko again, before pulling back to lock eyes again. "Better now that you're here."


End file.
